


Taste It!

by AkaiRen



Series: KinKi Drabble Collection [2]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiRen/pseuds/AkaiRen
Summary: Tsuyoshi loves Ice Cream, so does Koichi, right?  But what flavor it is, no one knows.Not really.





	Taste It!

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are fictions — ** _pure imagination_**. I do not gain any profit for writing these fictions and I do not own the characters they belong to themselves.
> 
> For my Geminis~ Thank you for waiting hehe~

They were standing beside the van as koichi watched his partner licking another tongue of ice cream cheerfully. 

“ _Oishii?_ ” Koichi asked. His eyes caught something disturbing that made him, _itchy_.

Tsuyoshi nodded. 

“Let me taste it.” Koichi whispered.

The youngest Domoto mumbled a protest, but nevertheless offered him the ice cream. The latter took it, however instead of tasting the ice cream Koichi went straight to Tsuyoshi’s lips; nibbling at the upper lip softly then dangerously slipping his tongue a bit in the process.

“KinKi-san, we are going to start now.” One of the staff came to remind them.

“Okay.” Koichi answered readily, his position thankfully hiding Tsuyoshi from others, while the person himself was trying to control his heartbeat that raising ridiculously at the sudden action.

“ _Un oishii_.” Koichi chirped, licking his own lips. 

“YOU! What if somebody see us?”

Koichi snorted at that. “Nobody _was_ around.” He cleaned off the last remaining cream in the corner of Tsuyoshi's mouth. _Ck, I missed that side._

“Even staffs see us, they won’t mind.’ 

“Still..”

“ _Yappari ne,_ ” Koichi cut him, smiled to his partner smugly. “Tsuyoshi-flavor is my favorite after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluff??  
> Ah I miss KinKi ice-cream episode~  
> Naaah wanna write angst for next > < ... Tell me how to write one !


End file.
